


Cruising in Lucille

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [29]
Category: Leverage, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Fusion, M/M, akificlets, skippy/leverage verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy & Leverage (do you see a pattern here? :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising in Lucille

“Do not put that noise on,” Mike growled. Kevin just grinned winningly, lifting his hand high before jabbing it down to hit the touchscreen on his latest gizmo.

Sound poured out of Lucille’s (truly, amazingly, excellent surround sound) speakers. Mike wouldn’t call it music. Just as he wouldn’t call Kevin’s ridiculous head-bobbing, jerking motion to be dancing. “Uh, uh, uh huh. That’s the way it goes, groove with me man.” Kevin made ‘come-hither’ gestures, shoulders bobbing to the beat.

Mike rolled his eyes, hands very firmly at ten and two on the steering wheel. “No.”

“Groove with me! Feel the music in your _soul_ ,” Kevin crooned, slumping over to rest his chin on Mike’s shoulder.

“No,” Mike said, just for the principle of the thing. He shrugged Kevin off and flexed his hands around the thin foam cover of the steering wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Kevin was grinning. Mike knew that grin. “Not gonna happen.”

Kevin just hummed to himself in time to his weird techno crap, and leaned forward, ducking to get his head under Mike’s outstretched arms.

“Kev, man, what are you…” his jaw slammed shut with an audible click as he heard, over the sound of the beat, the unmistakable noise of a zipper being pulled down.

His fingernails dug gouges out of the steering wheel cover, but he kept them on the road, mostly. There was one or two roadside bushes that were a little bent, but all things considered, Mike thought he’d done amazingly well.

He was still panting in time to the beat that Kevin had set, hips jerking slightly, as Kevin sat back up, licking his lips with a ‘cat got the cream’ expression. “It’s still not music,” Mike managed to grit out. If he caved on this, Kevin would use it to win every argument. Which in itself wouldn’t be too bad, but getting his way too often made Kevin insufferably smug. Mike saw it as his duty to keep things in check.

Kevin just sat back. “You’ll come around, you’ll see.”

If, later that night, returning the favour, Mike caught himself humming the tune around Kevin’s cock, well, there were no witnesses. He could deny it.


End file.
